Max Payne 4
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Max returned to the USA. Now working private security for a known drug lord in Miami, a now recovered alcoholic. Max finds himself in the middle of a gang war between cartels all the while carrying on a secret affair with the rival Cartel's head of security, Kandace. Can Max balance this affair and keep his job intact?


**Max Payne 4**

**Prologue**

I am Max Payne, my life had been a tragic one. A joke to some God who decided to make my life a living hell. From an abusive childhood to a dangerous career, my life story is not a happy one. It had all started with my father Jack, he was an angry man. Always venting his frustration on his failed miserable life on my and my mother, some nights he'd get drunk and beat us so bad that we'd end up in the ER. My school life wasn't much better, between getting picked on and beat up over my name and the teachers always singling me out as a trouble maker, it was a shitshow. My father knew about the bullying, he'd beat me up over it wanting to toughen me up. One day, shortly after my 11th birthday, I had shown up to school. Gregory Simpson, my bully had decided to grab me and pin me against the locker. He had picked the wrong day, I had just been beaten senseless by my old man earlier before I left the house. I headbutted Gregory in the nose before kneeing him in the groin. He stumbled back and fell to his knees, I capitalized on this and grabbed him by his shirt collar before pummeling his face in. As I was beating him to within an inch of his life the entire school came out and watched, they were all cheering me on as they hated that sorry sack of shit as well. The teachers pulled me off the kid, who lay bleeding and crying like the weak pathetic worm he was.

That night I had come home, my ass welted and bruised from the corporeal punishment dealt to me by the principal. I walked in the door of my cheap one bedroom apartment that my old man had scraped by to pay for. He sat at the table, a bottle of bourbon sat next to him half full. He smoked a cigarette and sat there with a belt in his hand, I knew what was coming but I didn't care. He stood up and I braced myself (whack) the belt went across my right shoulder before he swung again at my face. The face shot made me wince and turn around, giving him clear shot at my back. He hit my back five times hard and rapid making my groan. My mother had stepped in, she stuck to a dress code that made her show more skin than appropriate. My father had pushed her back knocking her down, she wore a short pink spaghetti strap night gown that barely covered her areas….dad made her wear these things even though his sex drive was gone years ago. He started belting her across her ass and bare thighs, she gripped the legs of his pants crying and begging as he beat her. I had enough, I jumped on his back and tried to choke him out. He was too strong for my little body and knocked me off with ease. I fell to the floor hitting the back of my head on the corner of the table, this enraged my mother who grabbed the belt as he swung. She stood up and he grabbed her by the neck, he pushed her into the wall before whipping her some more while I lay unconscious.

**10 Years Later**

. He had died some years later, I was 14 when he went. I wasn't sad to see him go, but still despite his anger and abuse he did instill one thing into me….my physical toughness. I put it to good use. I joined the NYPD, where I started training at the Academy. I spent most of my high school days playing sports, mostly basketball and football for agility, strength, and stamina. But I played other sports as well, boxing being the most notable. While I was good in the high school's boxing team, I never won championships or even made it that far. My mind wasn't on sports anyway, I spent most of my free time in my youth drinking and chasing girls. Now here I was in the Academy, using what little attributes I had to try to bring justice to the piss filled streets of New York. I wasn't bad at all in the academy, I was the top of my class in everything. I was a crack shot, I was physically fit, and I was just smart enough to solve find evidence of the fake scenarios in front of me. I graduated with honors and immediately started beat patrol in The Bronx, it only got better from there. After solving a case involving a prostitution ring on the beat I was instantly promoted to detective. I met my long time friend Alex Baulder, he was a special agent for the DEA. Together we busted a few crime rings in collaboration with each other, we were praised and recognized by the media.

**13 Years Later**

One night right after my shift I was walking home, my apartment was just around the corner from the Manhattan prescient where I worked from. I heard a woman screaming, I drew my pistol and ran down the alley to the source of the scream. Two unarmed men were mugging and attempting to rape a woman who looked to be my age about 34 years old. She was dressed in office attire, pinstripe pant suit and long brown hair, her eyes were baby blue and her smile was that of an angel. I ran out with my pistol drawn, I aimed at one of the attackers. "Freeze NYPD!" I shouted. The attacker saw me and went for his gun, I shot first hitting him in the chest. He fell down dead from the wound, the other attacker fled, I helped the woman to her feet. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine. Thank you Mr…what's your name?" She asked in response. "Detective Payne. Max Payne." I replied in a half suave tone that was met with laughter. "Max Payne? Your parents must have hated you." She said in laughter. "I'm Michelle." She told me. Her face was beautiful, her body was sexy, and her laughter snd voice could melt frozen butter. We went out a few times after that, finally after a couple months I proposed, she accepted. Soon after that she was pregnant, nine months later she had given birth to our baby girl Rose. We had purchased a beautiful two story home in a New Jersey suburb just before our baby was born. We tried to build the American dream. Six months later they were murdered. That's when my tragic pathetic story got worse.


End file.
